Violet's in London
by Girlwithpencils
Summary: Many people wonder why Greg Lestrade puts up with Sherlock Holmes and his strangeness, even Lestrade himself. But when Lestrade's younger sister comes to visit him unexpectedly in London his reasoning becomes obvious and what his sister calls 'adventures' occur.
1. Unexpected company

**(AN: Hello everyone and welcome to my first Sherlock story! I am going to do my best to keep this as close to the show as I can and keep the characters as realistic as possible, but I am not British nor an autism expert. If you have any suggestions on how to make this sound more British, flesh out my OC, or make the charchters more cannon please let me know! Constructive criticism is appreciated and welcomed!)**

It was a quiet day for Greg Lestrade. His children where staying with his ex-wife and her new boyfriend for the week, so the house was empty. His plans for the day was to watch a little football then get some take away, nothing terribly exciting but a good enough way to spend a day. Just as he was settling in to watch the match there was a light knocking on his front door. "Hold on!" he shouted to the door, standing up. The knocking was continuous and steady, it also was painfully annoying. By the time he got to the door he was rather cross with the person standing on the other side.  
>"Hullo?" he said opening the door, then his jaw dropped slowly.<br>Staring into his house was a scrawny,pale, woman, about 30, with blonde hair stretching down past her shoulder blades with the same brown eyes as him. It was his younger sister Violet and much to Greg's confusion she was laden with a black duffel bag, twice as wide as she was, and a tan suitcase.  
>"Hello, may I come in?" his sister said in her high voice engaging him in one of her trademark hugs, her face pressed against his with one hand on the back of his head and the other wrapped around his shoulder.<br>"Umm yeah, of course." he said still puzzled stepping aside letting her walk in after reciprocating her hug in a more traditional manner "What are you doing here?"  
>"I wanted to visit you, Dylan, and Paige." she said still looking around.<br>"Well, hate to disappoint you Vi but it's just me, Paige and Dylan are with Catherine this week."  
>"Oh, that's alright." she said calmly.<br>He laughed a bit as he shut the door and his sister turned and looked at him tilting her head.  
>"What's funny?" she asked<br>"It's nothing Vi, I'm just surprised is all, I didn't know you were coming." he said  
>"Should I have called?" she asked unsure, squinting in concentration.<br>"Yeah, that would've been a bit better." he said.  
>"Oh," she said making a surprised face, her eyebrows raising "I'm sorry, I will be going then." she then began walking towards the door.<br>"No, no, Violet it's fine, I'm really glad to see you, I just didn't know you were coming to see me is all." he said stepping in her way, he then paused in thought for a moment. "How did you get here any way."  
>His sister and parents lived two hours away and Violet did not know how to drive. Her income was fairly small and usually went into her savings account,so she most likely wouldn't have bought a train ticket, and his parents would have told him she was coming if they had bought her a train ticket. Violet smiled proudly.<br>"I've been selling my paintings and I saved enough for a train ticket, so I decided to come and visit." she said with exuberance, then she grinned even wider and continued " I didn't have any fits on the train at all, only a bit anxious."  
>"That's lovely Vi, do Mum and Dad know you're here?" he said.<br>"I left a note on the fridge." she said nodding.  
>"Yes, but did you tell them you were coming to see me?" he asked slower.<br>"I left them a note on the fridge." she repeated sternly.  
>"I'll just give them a ring to see if they know you're here." He said pulling out his mobile then he gestured to his living room "The Liverpool versus Manchester United game is on if you want to watch it."<br>Violet grimaced at him.  
>"Too much red running around, I'll just put away my things." she said walking upstairs.<br>"Alright, how long do you plan on staying." he called after her.  
>"A week." she said walking up the stairs.<br>"Alright." He called up to her and dialed his parents phone number.  
>His mother answered out of breath.<br>"Hullo?" she said, sounding frantic.  
>"Hi Mum, it's Greg." he said.<br>"Oh hello dear, I'd love to chat but I'm a tad busy, We can't find..." she started but Greg cut in.  
>"You can't find Violet?" he said calmly.<br>"Oh my goodness, yes, have you heard from her, is she alright?" she said frantically.  
>"She's fine mum, she decided she wanted to come spend a week with me and the kids, she's upstairs putting away her things." he said trying to soothe her.<br>"Oh my God," his mother sighed "Thank you, we were so worried."  
>"Not a problem, but next time check the fridge and see if she left you a note." he said leaning against a wall.<br>"Oh there is a note." his mother said chuckling.  
>Greg took advantage of his mother not being in the room to roll his eyes at her. It had been established for many years in that house if you were leaving that you left a note on the fridge if there was no one to say goodbye to. How he seemed to be the only one who realized Violet still adhered to this he could not understand.<br>" Alright, thank you dear, your father and I will come and pick her up tomorrow morning." his mother said.  
>"No Mum, I don't mind her staying for the week." he said.<br>"Oh," his mother said slowly "If you are sure you are alright with it."  
>"I am Mum." he said calmly, getting a bit annoyed.<br>"Alright could you put her on? I would like to talk to her." she said.  
>"Mum, she's 32 years old she's allowed to make her own decisions." he said exasperated.<br>"I know love, you know Violet better than anyone but you have to realize that she isn't ready to be on her own." his mother said.  
>"Yeah, I suppose, listen Mum I have to go,tell Dad I said hi, I love you and I'll see you soon." he said gazing up at the ceiling.<br>"I love you too dear, tell your sister we love her." she said.  
>"I will." he said hanging up.<br>He sighed and wandered over to his couch, sinking into the cushion. His mother was right about Violet and he hated it. Violet always had a fragile mental state and despite having a more realistic view on her abilities and seeing her progress as she got older, Greg had to admit that even he couldn't see anything in the immediate future where she could live on her own. The one part of what his mother had said that Greg was alright with was his knowing her better than anyone. Someone had to at least have a marginal understanding of Violet and he wouldn't trade the relationship he had with her for the world. But it didn't mean that this situation didn't make him want a cigarette.


	2. Blunt Tongues and Sharp Wits

**(AN: Hey everyone, thanks so much for reading the first chapter and I am glad that so many of you liked it! This chapter was supposed to be uploaded on Sunday but due to some technical difficulties I have rewritten most of the chapter and am uploading it today, hopefully, better than ever. Please feel free to offer any constructive criticisms on how to flesh out Violet or how to make it more canonical. Thanks for the support and patience, I hope you all enjoy this chapter)**

* * *

><p>"Come on Violet, Mum wants us to come in." Greg called to his four year old sister. He was 12 and had taken over the task of watching over her from his older brother and sister who didn't have a knack for it all. He didn't really mind, she wasn't that bad. She was quiet, people who don't talk usually are, and she was very smart, she already knew how to read, and they both liked drawing and music. The only problem was when Violet had one of her fits. It seemed like anything would set her off, from too much noise, certain smells, too much movement, and the like. But what was more likely to cause her to have a fit was not being understood. Usually this wasn't a problem for him. Violet had a binder full of words. She would point at the words to tell people what she wanted, and if she didn't have her binder she would find any book she could get her little hands on. Most of the time Greg could tell what was bothering her just from her body language. Violet tottered up to him and grabbed his fingers then walked into the living room where their mother was preparing to leave to go to the shops. Per-usual their mother told them to behave themselves and told Violet to listen to Greg. After their mother left Violet took to drawing ,something she excelled at, and Greg started working on his math homework. A ten minutes later Greg looked up from his work after hearing Violet come stomping down the steps frantically.<p>

"What's the matter Violet." Greg said.

"Mmmmm." she moaned frantically moving her arms back and forth in a panic.

"You can't find your binder?" he asked.

"Mmmm." she said nodding frantically.

"That's alright, Mum will help you find it when she gets home." he said working on his homework some more.

"Mnnnn!" she mumbled hitting his leg.

"What?" he said looking at her.

"Nnnrrr!" she mumbled aggravated.

"You want me to help look now?" he asked.

"Nnnnrmm." she muttered swatting his leg shaking her head.

"Violet don't hit!" he said sternly "What do you want then?"

She made a grab for his text-book.

"No, Violet!" he said pulling it away from her . He knew how angry she got when she couldn't find the right word in a book and he seriously doubted the word she needed was in his math textbook. He didn't feel like explaining to his teachers that his little sister had started ripping out the pages. Violet glared at him and ripped the book out of his hands and flipped it open.

"MMNNNN!" she muttered hitting the pages, and flipping them back and forth.

"You want a book?" he said hoping he had guessed right.

She let out a loud groan and tossed the textbook on his lap.

"Ow, Violet I don't know what you want!" he said trying to stay calm.

Violet clenched her fists and shook with frustration, moaning all the while. Greg could tell a fit was about to start and the best option right now was to let her get it out of her system. She then stomped her foot and stared directly at Greg.

"Greg, I need paper!" she shouted in a high shrill voice.

Greg stared at her wide-eyed.

"What?" he said in disbelief.

"I need paper please!" she said loudly still shaking with her little fists clenched at her sides.

"Alright, just hold on." he said standing up.

"Thank you!" she shouted slowly calming down.

* * *

><p>Violets love and talent for art and her social awkwardness had carried on into adulthood, as had her ability to let stress get the best of her. Even though the train to London had been particularly stress free for Violet, Greg could tell that she was still anxious so he thought it best not to leave her alone in his house in this state, as the last time he did she had violent panic attacks that made her throw up and she would hug herself so tightly that she left dark bruises. This lead to the decision to bring Violet with him to The Yard, much to Anderson and Donovan's displeasure. The first time Donovan had met Violet she reached out to shake Violet's hand and Violet ,due to her mistrust of strangers hygiene, grabbed Donovan's wrist and shook vigorously, putting Donovan off for the rest of their encounters. Anderson had gotten the worst of it. On Violet's first visit to New Scotland Yard she and their parents had taken a bus from their hotel and Anderson, trying to make a good impression, took her hand and put his hand on her lower back, attempting to help her off the bus. This was a bad idea as touching Violet's back, especially her lower back, without her permission was a bad idea as it is one of the most sensitive places on her body. If Anderson had been someone she knew well he would have, at the most, gotten a stern look and a light shove as she twisted away and groaned "don't" at him. Unfortunately for him he was a stranger who had also grabbed her hand so she reacted by ripping her hand out of his, shoving him hard, and punching him in the nose. She had almost broken it and it had taken Greg and his parents explaining her aspergers syndrome and lots of apologies from them to get him to calm down enough to not press charges. Then Anderson became more uncomfortable because, after being nagged at by their mother, Violet apologized by patting the side of his face and saying "Sorry". To avoid any uncomfortable moments Greg set his sister up in his office with her pills and her sketch book. The day was going well Greg was getting his work done and ,in her own words, Violet was enjoying some spectacular people watching. After lunch Sherlock and John popped in to discuss a current case. Violet apparently found something interesting about them, because when Greg looked over into his office he found her drawing quickly alternating between staring at John and Sherlock in the way she did when she was interested in a subject and staring at her paper, a habit she developed after being scolded for staring at people numerous times as a kid. Not terribly long afterward Sherlock had decided he wanted to continue the conversation in Greg's office. As they entered Violet shut her sketchbook and stood up, displaying the stiff manners she had been drilled into her head as a child.<p>

"Hello." she said calmly looking between Sherlock and John. "Who are you?"

"Hello, My name is Sherlock Holmes and this is my associate John Watson, and you are Lestrade's sister, younger I can assume."

"A pleasure to meet you both, and your assumption is correct, my name is Violet Lestrade." she said shaking their wrists she then turned to Greg and said "He is not as impressive as you implied."  
>John frowned in confusion and Sherlock raised his eyebrows.<p>

"What do you mean?" Sherlock said.

Violet turned back to Sherlock and gestured to Greg's face.

"It is obvious that Greg and I are siblings, we have the same eye shape and color and nose." she said.

"I can tell you are an artist." Sherlock said.

"I have a sketchbook on the desk and have graphite dust on my fingers." she said.

Before Sherlock could deduce anything else about Violet, Greg gestured to the hall outside of his office and he and John snuck out.

"Sorry 'bout that, once Violet starts proving someone wrong she doesn't stop until there is a definite winner and that can take a while." Greg said watching them talk as animatedly as either of them got.

"It's alright, Sherlock's a lot like that." John said he then turned to Greg uncomfortably "Is your sister...?"

Greg could tell John was looking for a polite way to describe Violets odd habits.

"She has aspergers syndrome." He said nodding.

"Oh, is that why you put up with Sherlock?" John said.

Greg was taken aback by that. Sherlock had never admitted to having aspergers or an autism spectrum disorder but he had always assumed that he had aspergers syndrome but to a lesser extent than Violet. As he watched and listened to them talk he could see the similarities, the stiff posture, the formal speech, and the over-all bluntness among other things.

"I never thought of it that way, but yeah that might be it." Greg said.

Shortly after that they went back in and found that they had went on to deducing things about other people. They appeared to have just finished talking about Donovan.

"Talking about her, She and Anderson are sleeping together." Sherlock said.

Violet nodded.

"It is rather horrible of him seeing as he is married, the very least he could do is hide it better." Violet said

"He's such an oaf he thinks he is hiding it." Sherlock said scoffing

Violet narrowed her eyes.

"Be kind, oafish and horrendous as he is I like him well enough." she said.

"Why." Sherlock said disgusted.

"He reminds me of my cat." she said calmly.

If Sherlock and Violet hadn't noticed them walk in they surely did as Greg burst into side shaking laughter. Violet's cat was a fat, cross-eyed, snaggletoothed, brown persian mix with a most of his tail and half of his left ear missing, named Sqaushy. Violet had found Sqaushy as a 12-year-old when they had gone to the shoppes and no amount of persuasion could get her to leave the ugly kitten behind. There parents had tried to persuade her to give up the kitten when they got home and even had tried to take from her while she was sleeping but she slept holding him. Eventually everyone had grown to at least tolerate Sqaushy.

"How?" John said glancing over at Greg who was still laughing to himself.

"Their hair and fur are the same color and they grumble in the same octave." she said as if it were a normal thing.

Greg fought off another fit of laughter and not long after Sherlock and John left. After they left Greg turned to Violet.

"So how is Sqaushy?" he asked sitting down at his desk.

"Dead." she said picking up her sketch book and moving to a chair in the corner of Greg's office.

"Dead!?" he said kind of shocked, Violet took better care of Sqaushy than herself most days and he wasn't that old of a cat.

"Yes." she said nodding her head the corners of her lips drooping the way she did when she got sad.

"I'm really sorry to hear that Vi, what happened he said getting up and gently patting her shoulder.

He nose wrinkled and her mouth pursed in the way it did when she was angry.

"Robert let him get out of the house and when he and Daphie were leaving he backed over my Sqaushy." she said vehemently.

Robert was Daphne, their older sister's, husband. He was a gym teacher and health nut and Violet had absolutely no tolerance for him. Greg could understand why, he wouldn't care much for someone who always talked to him condescendingly and was constantly convincing his parents to change his schedule and diet either.

"That's horrible, I hope you at least got a good swing at him." he said sincerely.

Admittedly the only reason he put up with Robert is because Daphne loved him so much and he was the father of his nieces and nephews that he loved so much, but that didn't mean that he couldn't live through Violet and her acts of dislike towards him.

Violet frowned a bit.

"No, I wanted to but I had to go pick up Sqaushy's corpse and I didn't want to defile it by hitting that bafoon with him, but I did spit on his window and call him some names, Mum and Daphie got really cross with me about it though, but I don't know why, he was the one that killed my innocent cat and then had the gall to try to console me with the offer to buy a new cat, how disgustingly despicable." She said.

Greg fought back another laugh realizing how inappropriate it would be to laugh at a time like this. As troublesome as her social ineptitude was the results, were more often than not, hilarious.


	3. Memories of Pain and Paint

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm sorry this update took so long I haven't had much gumption to write as of late and I have been pretty busy. Please enjoy this chapter updates coming later.**

After Sherlock and John's visit the day continued in a boring fashion. Thankfully, Greg was off work in no time and he and Violet started to head back to his house. As usual upon entering Greg's car Violet buckled up grabbed the 'oh-shit-handle' and braced herself against the center console.

"Violet, I'm not that bad of a driver!" he said shaking his head, getting in himself.

"I know." she said still holding onto the handle.

Greg sighed buckled up and started the car. Violet had started doing this in his car after the second car accident he had gotten in with her. As the radio started playing The Ramones 'Baby I Love You' he couldn't help thinking back on both incidents. The first time he had gotten in accident with her he had gotten home from college early for christmas holiday and his sister was still in school. This arrangement didn't last long as the day after he had gotten home Violet's school announced she would be suspended from school until two days after the holiday ended for fighting. With there father at work and their mother ill with the flu, Greg got in his car and drove to pick his ten year-old sister from her school. On their way home Greg tried to strike up a conversation with his sniffling baby sister.

"What happened today?" he had asked.

"They were saying terrible things to me." Violet whispered.

"Who was calling you names, what were they saying?" he said.

"The girls in my reading class they called me a retard, I told them to stop but they wouldn't stop so I got angry and I punched the loudest one in the face and I couldn't stop and then I got in trouble." she said sniffling and heaving.

"I'm sorry to hear that Vi." he said.

"You don't have to be sorry, you didn't do anything." Violet sniffled

Greg had sighed. He knew how much she got picked on, and how hard it was for her to deal with it all, and how little the school did for her. The only way to deal with the after effects of these things was to just try his best to comfort her difficult as it was. The most immediate treatment would be to turn on the radio and hope song she liked would come on. Coincidentally 'Baby I Love You' by The Ramones started to play. It was ,by far, one of her most favorite songs so they burst into song. However half way through Violet stopped singing and looked around perplexed.

"Greg, I believe we are on the wrong side of the road." she said calmly.

Greg looked around and sure enough he was.

"Shit!" he said steering back into his lane.

Apparently he over steered and sent them into a spin on the icy road that felt like it lasted forever and they ended up in the ditch. When they completely stopped he turned to Violet.

"You alright?" he said trying hard not to panic.

Violet was grinning wildly her hands clenched in fist and she was shaking and kicking her legs.

"Let's do that again!" she said grinning excitedly.

"Lets not!" Greg said clutching the wheel, taking a deep breath.

After backing the car out of the ditch and pulled into a petrol station to get himself a pack of cigarettes. As Greg smoked a cigarette he turned to Violet.

"You sure you're alright?" he after blowing the smoke out the window, he was still fairly shaky.

"Yes I am." she said nodding happily eating some jelly babies Greg had grabbed while in the store

"Alright, don't tell mum about this." he said.

Violet frowned at him.

"About what?" she asked.

"About us going in the ditch." Greg said taking another pull on his cigarette.

After that they drove home and enjoyed the holiday, aside from Violet being grounded and Greg getting yelled at by his mother for smoking around Violet. The second time Greg had gotten into an accident with Violet was two years later and much more serious. They had decided to go to the shops despite how miserable the roads were. On their way home Greg lost control of the car and spun into a lamp post. He lost conscious for a few moments and awoke to Violet screaming and struggling against paramedics. Their injuries where fairly mild but the whole situation was stressful enough for Violet that she would scream and fight if getting in a car was even suggested for weeks after and left her with a habit of bracing herself every time she got in a car with Greg.

Upon getting back to his house Greg got to work on making dinner. As he worked on it he decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, What were you drawing this afternoon?" he asked looking over his shoulder.

"John and Sherlock." she said working on something else.

"Can I have a look?" he said drying his hands and sitting across from her.

She wordlessly flipped the sketchbook pages and placed it infront of Greg.

The page was full of realistic and cartoon drawings of John and Sherlock. The longer Greg looked at the pictures the more he realized that most of the drawings were of Sherlock and all drawings of him had more detail.

"Sure are a lot of drawings of Sherlock." Greg said joking.

"I suppose." Violet said looking around.

"I bet you fancy him." Greg teased leaning forward smirking.

"I suppose I do, he is rather attractive." Violet said.

"What!" Greg guffawed in uncomfortable shock.

"I think I probable do fancy Sherlock." Violet said unfazed "He has very lovely eyes."

Greg was extremely uncomfortable at the notion. It wasn't like he didn't expect Violet to be capable of fancying someone, she had the occasional boyfriend, but the whole idea of his baby sister being romantically interested in people always made him uncomfortable. When he was younger he had succumbed to the notion that Violet was incapable of having romantic feelings for someone and then was corrected when he brought a good friend home from university and she, age sixteen, kissed his friend quite ferociously on the mouth. Needless to say Greg refused to let them be in the same room for the rest of the visit and this particular friend was never invited back to the house much to the displeasure of Violet and his friends, much to Greg's discomfort. Another instance of his sister displaying her ability to make romantic advances was on another visit to The Yard in which she nearly went on a date with Dimmock. They had chatted and flirted for nearly an hour with Dimmock under the assumption she was the new sketch artist. The only problem that arouse was when Dimmock found out Greg was her older brother and got the most terrifying look Greg could muster when he brought up how he thought he might ask her out. This stopped almost all communication between the two except for a polite nod and pointless chit-chat and resulted in Greg getting a kick in the shin from Violet and a few choice curses.

"You shouldn't tell me things like that." Greg said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why shouldn't I?" she asked tilting her head.

"Because it makes me uncomfortable." He said standing up.

"Why would my fancying someone make you uncomfortable?" Violet said sounding even more confused.

Greg let out a sound that was half groan and half sigh.

"Because," he said fumbiling for words "you're my baby sister and I don't like thinking about you growing up and falling in love and all that rubbish."

"Oh, that seems reasonable." Violet replied taking back her sketch book and continuing the drawing she had started earlier.

After dinner they were sitting in the living room watching Doctor Who reruns when Violet pointed to the shelf to the left of the television.

"You really ought to toss that out now." She said flatly.

Greg frowned and looked at where she was pointing.

"My mug?" he said confused tilting his head, wondering what the blue and white stripped mug turned pencil holder had done to be considered rubbish.

Violet let out a groan.

"No, the painting." She said still pointing.

"Oh." Greg said.

The painting in question had been made by Violet and had been a wedding gift to him and his ex-wife. It was of them smiling and laughing on his parents couch. He still remembered the events leading up to it and following it rather fondly.

* * *

><p>It was a warm day for November and even if it wasn't Greg would have said the day was gorgeous. As he drove towards his parents house holding his girlfriend, no, fiancé ,he still wasn't quite used to calling Catherine that yet, he felt like he was flying. He had asked her last night and was now going to visit his family to make the announcement. As he opened the door to his parents house he was much less surprised than his fiancé to see his seventeen yearold sister running from the kitchen to hug him. This was a usual greeting when she hadn't seen him in a long while and she was having a good day after a long stretch of bad ones where her medication was working a little to well.<p>

"Hi, Vi!" he said laughing spinning her around.

"Hello Greg!" she said excitedly and then looking behind him she waved enthusiastically at Catherine "Hello Catherine!"

Catherine smiled and waved with much less enthusiasm "Hello Violet, how are you?"

Violet beamed.

"I am splendid!" she said then turned on her toe and shouted into the kitchen "MUM, DAD, GREG AND CATHERINE ARE HERE!"

As his parents emerged from the kitchen he and (exwife) made themselves comfortable among his brother and sister and their respective families as Violet was chasing after her cat Sqaushy. Eventually Violet was made to sit and attempt conversation with people, though not much was being made as she was too preoccupied with shaking her legs and rocking back and forth. With some slight urging from Catherine he coughed and drew everyone's attention, except Violet's of course.

"So, uhmm, Catherine and I have an announcement." Greg said smiling looking at her smiling "Uh, we are engaged."

The exciteted yammering that started was near enough to distract Greg from the fact that Violet was sitting in abrupt, silent, attention. At some point during all the chatter his mother made a comment about expecting grandchildren from them soon spurring them into laughter. At this Violet stood up suddenly and began walking up the stairs.

"Um Violet?" their mother called after her.

"I have work to do, goodbye." She said.

She didn't leave her room the rest of the evening no matter how much coaxing and arguing that happened through her locked bedroom door. It was enough to make Catherine concerned that she had upset her. The next week Greg stopped over at his parents again. Sitting reading with Sqaushy in her lap was Violet.

"Are you still cross with me?" she said looking at him.

"Why would I be cross?" Greg said confused sitting next to his sister.

"Because I hid in my room last week instead of socializing." she said looking around the room.

"No, I'm not cross about that, I'm not cross about anything," He said taking her pale hands in his "I wanted to ask you something."

"What do you want to ask me?" she said looking at him.

"Well, Cathy and I have been talking as of late and we set a date and we thought it would be fun to have you in our wedding as a bridesmaid."

"Oooo." Violet said with big excited eyes her fingers wiggling as well.

"Would you like to?" he asked.

Violet grinned widely and nodded her head with enthusiasm.

Greg couldn't resist chuckling a little.

"Alright I'll have mum keep you posted." he said tussling her hair and then concerning himself with other matters, like what she had been up to in school.

Two years passed before Catherine and Greg were to get married. Most everything had gone smoothly except in finding a bridesmaid dress for Violet because comfort was a big issue for her and it seemed every dress Catherine liked Violet thought was itchy and would refuse to put it on past her shin. Eventually they found something that both parties were happy with and continued on with preparations. On the evening of the rehearsal dinner Violet ran up to him and Catherine with a small present.

"Hi, Vi!"Greg said grinning.

"Open the present I made you!" She said excited.

"Violet, we're planning on opening presents the day after the wedding." Catherine said gently.

"But I would like for you to open mine now, please!" she said bouncing on the balls of their feet.

Catherine and Greg exchanged looks and nodded taking the little present opening the neatly wrapped package. Inside the neatly wrapped present was a beautifully painted picture of them holding each other and laughing. Catherine covered her mouth in shock and hugged Violet tightly.

* * *

><p>That probably was the last time Catherine tolerated Violet as at their wedding Violet had punched one of Catherine's cousins in the nose for touching her and a slew of panic attacks in Catherine's presence.<p>

"Yeah, but I like this painting." Greg said smiling.

"Why?" Violet said tilting her head.

"Because you made it for me." Greg said tussling her hair.


	4. The Art School Debacle

**A/N: Sorry this took so long I've preparing for my graduation and have had some technical difficulties. This chapter has a couple of F-bombs and other curses so be forewarned.**

The next day Greg set out for work leaving a much calmer Violet to spend her day as she saw fit. Even though Greg knew Violet was capable of taking care of herself he was a bit worried about her. If she was inspired to sketch she wasn't liable stop for anything. This habit of dropping everything to go sketch and not leaving it for anything had led to his parents putting a ban on her using the stove. Ban on the stove aside, she was prone to forgetting to eat when she was inspired and this always made Greg concerned. He spent the majority of his day fretting over her and, to be honest, the state he would find his house in. Greg returned home later than he anticipated and prepared for his sister to be cross with him for messing up her eating schedule as he pulled off his shoes.

"Hullo! Vi, Where are you?" he called.

"Kitchen. You are late." she called back.

"Yeah, sorry!" he said coming in and turning towards his sister"So what do you...what are you doing!?"

Violet was standing at the oven with a pot, a pan, and a kettle on the stove top.

"Making dinner. Would you like some?" she asked politely.

"Uhmm yes I suppose..." Greg said sitting down overwhelmed "I didn't know you knew how to cook."

Violet looked at him with a look of annoyance.

"I learned at the day center." She said flipping a grilled cheese sandwich "I don't know how everyone forgets that they teach me life skills there."

Greg looked around, uncomfortable. He knew full well that Violet absolutely detested going to the day center but it had become a necessity after she graduated because their parents hadn't wanted to leave her alone at home.

"Sorry, but isn't it just a bit dangerous with how you get fixated on stuff?" Greg asked concerned.

"I don't know why our family seems to think I just fixate on art." She muttered "I fixate on whatever interests me. Haven't you ever seen me read a book?"

Greg frowned he had always assumed that when Violet was reading she was just really into the book he never thought that she was fixating. Violet then set the table giving them each a sandwich, a bowl of soup, and a cup of tea.

"These are pretty good." Greg said chewing the sandwich.

"Thank you." Violet said smiling.

"So what did you today?" He asked.

"I explored the city with Sherlock and John, I drew pictures of crime scenes." She said pleasantly.

"You drew pictures of crime scenes?" Greg said filing the fact that Sherlock had brought his sister into a dangerous place.

"Yes, I also went to look at flats." Violet said.

"Since when are you looking at flats?" Greg said shocked.

"Since I came here." Violet said eating her soup.

"I thought you wanted to see me and the kids?" Greg asked raising his eyebrows snarkily.

"I told a half truth." She said "I wanted to see you and the kids but I also wanted to look at flats."

"You tell mum and dad that you were looking at flats" he said tentatively.

"No." she said flatly sipping her tea.

"Why not?" he said taking a bite of his sandwich.

He realized the answer as he watched her eyes narrow in anger.

"I highly doubt our parents would support me buying my own flat, when they refused to let me go to art school and put me in a day center!" she said slowly and sharply.

* * *

><p>It was a sunny Friday evening, and Greg had decided to stop in to visit his parents and younger sister after work. Upon entering the house he could hear the excited squealing of Violet .<p>

"Umm Hullo?" he called taking a few steps into the living room.

The squealing got louder as his sister came bounding down the hall upstairs, down the steps, and end with his sister bouncing on the balls of her feet squeaking in front of him.

"Greg, Greg, Greg look!" she said with more enthusiasm than he was used to as she waved a sheet of paper at him.

"Ok, hold on let me see, calm down a little." He said fighting off the urge to laugh.

"I can't!" she squealed jumping in circles.

"Alright, it says Dear Ms. Violet Lestarade we at The Ruskin School of Art are pleased to announce your acceptance to our Fine Arts are also pleased to announce that you have been awarded a scholarship that will cover your tuition, and room and board while in attendance!" Greg put down the paper smiling at his sister "This is brilliant Violet!"

"I know!" she said

Apparently the excitement had dissipated by Sunday afternoon as everyone was sitting somberly in the living room not talking much when Greg and Catherine came in. After settling down with cups of tea Catherine began looking around nervously.

"Where's Violet?" she asked nervously, most likely due to the last time she hadn't seen Violet right away Violet had jumped out and scared her half to death.

"Taking a walk." Greg's mother said calmly.

Not long after that the sound of the kitchen door being slammed open, being slammed shut and the sound of Violet's trainers hitting the wall preceding her storming into the living room.

"Violet Elizabeth Lestrade, we do not slam doors or throw things!" their father said turning.

"Fuck off!" Violet shrieked stomping up the steps

"Woah, Violet there is no need for that kinda language." Their older brother, Paul, said standing up.

"Piss off you bloody sod, it's none of your damn business!" she shrieked stomping up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Greg asked after Violet slammed her door and sounds of her throwing things and shrieking started. Violent had tantrums occasionally but was never this volatile

"She's upset because Mum and Dad said she couldn't go to University next year." Daphne said as their mother sat fretting and their father seethed.

"Why can't she go?" he asked confused.

"We don't think she is ready for University right now." their mother said calmly.

"Why not, her grades and test scores are pretty good and her art..." Greg paused as the realization washed over him "Oh god you aren't letting her go to school because of her autism? She has been trying really hard to be social lately and this insulating her from everything isn't going to help!"

"Greg, we know you care deeply for Violet but really she isn't ready to live alone." his father said "She can't drive, she doesn't know how to cook, hell even when she tries she doesn't know how to talk to people, you can't tell us that putting her in a strange place, with strange people, with a completely different schedule is going to be what's right for her."

Greg fought back the urge to get angry. He knew if he said anything, especially 'she doesn't know how to do those things because you never taught her', it would just hurt his parents. So he decided to drop the argument for now. he let out a sigh and stood up.

"I'm going to go talk to her." he said walking towards the steps.

"Greg..."Paul said in a way that implied he was just making it worse.

"Oh come off it, you know that if someone doesn't go talk to her it's just going to get worse and she'll make herself sick." he replied.

He didn't bother to mention that the probability of her getting more violent was pretty high if someone who had agreed her going to Uni. was a bad idea came into her room. As Greg came to the top of the steps to Violet's room and knocked softly on the door.

"Violet, I'm coming in ok?" he said opening the door and stepping in.

Suddenly a hiking boot flew past his face.

"Fuck off!" Violet shrieked again.

"Oi! Don't throw shit at me and don't tell me to fuck off!" he said sternly.

As much as he didn't like yelling at Violet it was one of the tried and true ways to get her to stop acting violently.

"Go away!" she screamed covering her face and curling into a tight, shaky ball on her floor.

Greg took this opportunity to look around the room. The room was a disaster zone, books were strewn everywhere and notebook paper was torn and crumpled through out the room. Thankfully Violet hadn't gotten upset enough to start tearing out her hair. As Violet finally began to calm down Greg sat on the floor and pulled her into his lap.

"Shhh, it's not that bad." he whispered.

"Yes it is!" she sobbed, clinging to him tightly"They want to send me to a loony bin after I graduate!"

"What, that's not true!" Greg said.

"Yes it is!" she shouted "It's some bloody day care for the mentally challenged! They want me to go their during the week so I can 'socialize'"

At this point she crawled out of his lap and began smoothing a crumpled up paper and clutching it to her chest.

"I tried so hard to not be broken, and I'm still too broken to do anything." she whimpered.


	5. Slumber Party at 221B

**AN: Here is our next chapter. I apologize for the slow updates but I am now on summer break so expect a higher frequency of updates. Please enjoy!**

"Violet?" Greg said knocking on the door of the guest room.

The previous night she had gotten so angry at Greg because of his implied lack of faith in her after he mentioned his concern about her moving into a flat on her own that she had locked herself in and had refused to talk to him all night. So Greg had decided to give her space. It was now morning and he was hoping he would be able to mend things between them.

There was no response.

"Come on Violet! You can not possibly still be angry with me!" He called again knocking .

Again there was silence.

This is the point when Greg started to panic. While Violet had never been suicidal or clinically depressed, if she became too upset or too anxious her coping mechanism were claw at her self till she drew blood, or pull out her hair, sometimes she would get so upset she would throw up or smash her head against things. None of these things included the possibility that she could break something, forget about it, and then accidentally hurt herself. He knocked again and shouted and frantically twisted the door knob only to have it twist and the door open.

The room was as it had been before, quiet. It was free of debris and vomit and it also happened to be free of Violet. This felt even more alarming to Greg. The window was still locked and Violet was no where in the house. In a last-ditch effort he checked the fridge.

No note.

Greg fought off the panic and hastily dialed his sisters cellphone number. It rang and went to Violet's voicemail.

"Hello this is Violet Lestrade, please leave your name, phone number, and a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible. If urgent send me a text."

He hung up and then tried again leaving a message the second time. He then proceeded to call Dimmock, who answered the phone groggily and said that he hadn't seen Violet since the last time she had come to London, but that he would give him a heads up if he saw her. Greg also called Anderson who was obviously not pleased to be called by his boss on his day off on what appeared to him as a trivial matter. His answer was a sharp 'no' and then Greg was left to silence on the other line. Greg then made one last effort and called Sherlock's cellphone.

"Hello Greg." John answered pleasantly.

"Hey John, is Sherlock there?" he said hastily, running his hand through his hair as he paced his hall.

"Uhm he is in the shower I think. You alright you sound a bit frantic." John asked.

"Uhh no actually, I am freaking the hell out, I can't find Violet." he said "We got in an argument and this morning I went to talk to her and..."

"Greg, I know where Violet is." John said slowly.

"Where?" he asked.

"Our flat." John said just as slowly as before.

"What!?" Greg said astounded.

"Umm she spent the night at our flat, she's eating breakfast with Misses Hudson." John said.

"Put her on the phone." he said edgy.

"Alright hold on." he said.

after a few moment of silence John spoke again.

"Excuse me, Violet it's Greg he...uhh Greg are you still there?" John said.

"Yeah." he said impatiently.

"Violet says she refuses to speak to you over the phone because she can't tell if you are upset in general or specifically with her if she can't see your face, so if you want to talk to her you will either have to come talk to her here or wait till she comes back to your house." John said tentatively.

Greg let out a frustrated groan.

"Alright, I'll be over in a few minutes." he said.

Upon arriving at 221 Bakers street, in a mood positioned between relieved and seething, he ran into Misses Hudson.

"Oh, Hello Greg!" she said in her usual sunny way.

"Hello Misses Hudson." Greg said quickly.

"I met your sister this morning!" she said placing her hand on his arm "She is such a sweet girl, a tich odd though."

"Uhh, Thank you?" Greg said not sure how to responded as his brain was fried from worry "Please excuse me."

Upon entering 221B he found Violet in her pink floral print pajamas, curled up on the couch.

"Good morning." she said politely smiling a little.

Greg was silent.

"I said good morning." Violet said.

"I know," Greg said slowly "but I am determining whether I want to hug you or hit you."

"I would prefer you didn't hit me." Violet said, with wide eye.

Greg couldn't help softening a bit.

"Alright, I think we need to go back to my house and talk about this." he said

"Alright I have to get dressed then." she said grabbing her duffel bag and walking towards the bathroom. As she neared the door Sherlock exited and in passing Greg was horrified to notice his sister glance at Sherlock's bum.

"Oh God!" he groaned as John walked in with a cup of coffee for him.

"What...?" John started asking as he handed him a cup of coffee.

"Don't ask." He said taking the cup and after a long draw looked at John "So what exactly was my sister doing here?"

John then proceeded to explain that around 9 in the evening Violet had shown up with a duffel bag announcing that she was going to spend the evening with them, acting a bit agitated and fidgety. Sherlock said he had agreed to let her stay the night. As a group they had spent the evening talking and after a while it had turned into Violet and Sherlock playing a game where one would lay out descriptive clues that one would find at a crime scene and the draw the suspect.

"I'm sorry about her just showing up." Greg apologized.

"It's nothing really, she was actually the perfect guest." John said

Greg let out a laugh.

"I'm glad to hear it." he said.

After he had finished his cup of coffee, Violet had gotten dressed and so had Sherlock.

"You ready to leave?" Greg asked.

"Yes, Thank you letting me stay the evening." Violet said smiling and leaning over and pecking Sherlock on the cheek, which he reciprocated much to Greg's mild horror.

Violet hefted her bag over her shoulder and began walking down to Greg's car. Taking the opportunity of his sister not being in the room he turned to Sherlock.

"I swear if you get my sister into trouble or get her hurt or anything, I will kill you and make it look like an accident." He said pointing at him accusingly.

He then went and got into his car. Violet was sitting in her usual fashion.

"Hi." he said buckling in.

"Hello." she said politely "How was your morning?"

"Terrifying, You didn't answer when I came to talk to you, I thought you had hurt yourself!" Greg said.

"I'm autistic, not suicidal, you had nothing to worry about." she said nonchalantly.

Greg looked at her frustrated by her lack of understanding but ignored the statement.

"I wish you would have answered my call." he said.

"I would have, but I was asleep." she said honestly.

"Okay, that's understandable, do you mind explaining why you left?"

"I was frustrated and wanted to find companionship so I could complain and I wanted to be able to deal with my issues at my own pace." she said.

"Is that why you didn't leave a note?" Greg asked glancing over to her.

"Mmmhmm." she said.

"Alright, but please don't do that shit to me again, I almost died." Greg said shoving her shoulder a little.

"I'm sorry to have upset you." Violet said patting his face.

The rest of the ride was in silence. Upon getting home Greg turned to Violet and crossed his arms.

"We need to talk about yesterday." he said.

"No, I don't want to. I already know you don't want me to move into a flat on my own but I do not care about you, mum, dad, or any of our siblings opinions." Violet said immediately on the offensive turning away from him.

"It isn't that I don't want you to Vi." Greg said brushing his hair back "I just want you to be safe and happy is all."

"Doesn't seem like it." Violet grumbled.

"Well I do mean it." he said patting her shoulder and walking into the living room to give her space.

Later on that day Violet sat next to him on the sofa.

"I have decided to believe you." She said.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the costs of flats, explaining she was moving out to their parents, and other related issues, including some sassing about Sherlock.


	6. The Quest for a Flat

**AN/: Thank you all for your patience as of late, I've been excruciatingly lazy, but here we are at the second to last chapter! Thank you all for the positive feed back and enjoy!**

Sunday arrived with Greg sleeping in till he heard Violet in a screaming match with their mother over the telephone.

"I am a legal adult you can't tell me how to live my life!" she shrieked

Greg walked downstairs and looked at his sister confused puting his arms up as if to say 'What the hell is going on?'

"Now I woke Greg up, I am going to hang up before I say something rude. Goodbye I love you." Violet shouted into the phone hanging up. She then turned to Greg stomped her foot and screamed.

Greg grimaced, covering his ear.

"Mum and you having a spat?" Greg said.

"I told her I am moving out." Violet said still shaking.

After a bit of comforting and getting some breakfast, Greg and Violet headed to the usual parking lot that he and his ex-wife traded the kids at. The kids and Violet were squealing with delight after seeing each other and hugged jabbering away while Greg discussed things with Catherine. After discussing the children's school and things that pertained to them Catherine gave a disgusted look at Violet.

"What the hell is she doing here?" she hissed pointing, as if Greg couldn't tell who she was referring to.

"She's visiting me, she'll be gone by Wednesday, calm down." Greg said.

"I have told you time and again Gregory, I do not want your mentally unstable sister messing up our children's lives." She hissed.

"Asperger's isn't contagious, Catherine." Greg said walking away and then turning around "Besides it gives them empathy."

The car ride home was filled with the children prattling to Violet about their school stuff and Violet prattling on about her art. It made Greg smile a bit. His parents had gone through hell as Violet grew older, fearing she might accidentally become pregnant and not be able to take care of it. This was not something Greg found himself worrying about. As soon as their brother Paul had his first child Violet had immediately begun helping take care of it. Violet took to the nurturing role better than she took to anything else which always made Greg feel good.

The day continued pleasantly into the afternoon when Greg suddenly became aware that his sister was once again missing.

"Have either of you seen your aunt?" he asked looking at his children.

His daughter looked up from the book she was reading.

"Oh, she told me to tell you that she was going to go visit Sherlock and that she would be back around dinner time." she said.

"She's visiting Sherlock and John?" he said raising his eyebrows a bit hopefully.

his daughter shook her head.

"Aunty Vi didn't say anything about a John." she said.

The spark of hope died swiftly.

"Ahh alright then." he said.

That evening after dinner Violet walked in.

"Sorry I am late, Ms. Hudson made me eat dinner with her and I missed the bus." she said.

"That's alright, how was your visit with Sherlock?" Greg asked sipping a glass of water.

Violet grinned widely.

"It was good, he played a bit for me on his violin and I sketched him and then he went with me to look at flats." she said happily.

Greg resisted the urge to cringe. He did not like how couple-y they sounded.

"You really do fancy him don't you?" Greg said.

Violet quirked her head.

"I think we have had this conversation before, but yes I do fancy him." she said nodding her head.

"Why do you fancy him? I'm just curious what do you like about him?" Greg asked.

"I like how he doesn't think I'm mad. We share enough similarities that we understand each other but not enough that he's boring. That and he is very handsome." she said.

"Alright, those are all good reasons, but please be careful, alright?" he pleaded.

"Why would I need to be careful?" she asked quirking her head to the side again.

Greg was unsure how to explain the things that worried him about Sherlock. He knew Sherlock wasn't blatantly evil but their were things that concerned him as an older brother to an emotionally and physically frail girl, like Sherlock possibly being gay or asexual or that he may not be autistic at all and actually be a sociopath. So Greg decided to take a generalized approach.

"He's a tich odd is all." He said.

"I'm odd too." Violet said with a shrug.

"Yes but your odd in an endearing way." Greg said earnestly.

"I think Sherlock's odd in an endearing way." She said beaming.

"Of course you do, your infatuated with him!" Greg groaned.

"Isn't what I think about him all that matters? It isn't like you're the one trying to date him." Violet said.

"I suppose your right, but promise me anyway." Greg said.

"Alright, I promise even though what I am promising doesn't make any sense." she said .

"Thank you, Now did you see any flats you liked?" Greg asked.

Violet's eyes widened.

"Yes, I did actually, it's in my price range and is in that nice little neighborhood you told me about actually." she said coming over and sitting next to Greg "I am putting an offer on it tomorrow." She beamed with such pride that Greg couldn't help smiling back.

"That's great Vi, I'm proud of you." Greg said mussing her hair.

Violet grinned broadly, smoothed her hair, and then excused herself to work on some commissioned paintings.

Monday morning Greg awoke to find his sister sitting at the table in a pencil skirt and button up shirt, cup of coffee in one hand and an empty plate across from her.

"What are you doing up so early?" he yawned, it was only 6:15 and she was usually asleep till 7:30.

"Couldn't sleep any longer, I was too nervous to, so I decided to make breakfast and a pot of coffee, there is some left on the stove." she said shaking her leg rapidly.

"Thanks, since when do you drink coffee?" he asked scooping up some eggs onto a plate and grabbing some toast.

"Now I suppose, it has a higher caffenine content then tea and I wanted to be very alert when I made my offer on the flat, but I don't think I like it it makes me feel all itchy." she said taking another sip.

"When do you go in to put in your offer?" Greg asked as he sat down.

"They open the office at 9 o'clock so I think I may go then." she said nodding.

"Sounds like a plan." Greg said smiling "You look like such a grown up."

"Thank you?" Vi said quirking her head in confusion.

"I meant it as a compliment, now calm down you'll be fine." Greg said patting her hand.

"I know." Violet said smiling.


	7. Violet thriving in the concrete

**AN: FINAL CHAPTER FOLKS! Thank you all for reading and reviewing and all that good stuff, I really appreciate it! I am sorry it is so short. Please enjoy!**

1 month later

It had taken far too long for Greg to find a house-warming gift for his sister. This perhaps was related to the fact that she hadn't mentioned anything that she particularly wanted or needed for her flat. Her offer had been accepted and she left Greg's home in an ecstatic mood. He had given up on finding any substantial gift and decided to get her a grocery card and some flowers. He was now on his way to the little flat. She had quietly moved in with the help of friends from her old day center and people she had met through London's artist community a week ago. Greg had not known she was moving in until she called to tell him how much she detested taking all of her things from their parents house to her new flat. When asked why she hadn't asked for his help she said calmly that she didn't want to upset his work schedule. Greg could not decide whether he was offended or not. He arrived at Violet's flat shortly after getting her gift and was let in almost immediately. He walked up to the second floor of the building complex and knocked on Violet's door. She answered beaming.

"Hello Greg!" she said pleasantly wrapping him in one of her usual hugs.

"Hi Vi, these are for you." He said after she finished hugging him handing her the flowers and card.

"Thank you, would you like to come in?" She asked taking them and then gesturing into the neat little apartment.

"Yes I would," He said stepping in and then looking around "Woo this is a lovely place Vi!"

The apartment had huge windows and was decorated in Vi's art and what he could assume was other people's. It was very clean and very nice looking. You could tell that Violet had put a lot of effort into making the flat a comfortable space for herself.

"Thank you, shoes off please." she said walking into the kitchen to get a vase for her flowers.

"So do I have the pleasure of being the first one to enter your lovely home?" Greg took off his shoes.

"No actually, Sherlock stopped by yesterday to help me unpack some things." Violet said grinning "He got me these!"she gestured to a container of sugar violets and four mugs, which appeared to have the beginnings of some paintings on them.

"Oh Sherlock gets invited over before me now, does he?" he said trying to sound playful, but probably not succeeding.

"Not really, he called my cellular and asked when I was moving in and then asked if I need help is all." she said as she prepared some tea.

"Oh," Greg said feeling a little better "How do you like it here so far?"

Violet turned and beamed at him.

"I love it, all the people in the complex seem really friendly and they don't give me funny looks, and there is just enough noise that it isn't boring..." Violet said continuing to talk with an immense air of enthusiasm, that made him smile.

Violet hadn't been this enthusiastic for such a long period without the use of medication in a long time. She seemed less pale and all around healthier. She just gave off an overwhelming sense of happiness.

As Violet finished making the pot of tea and finished explaining what she liked best about London, Greg looked up at his sister.

"How are you feeling Vi?" he asked casually.

His sister paused.

"A bit peckish but I should be able to wait till lunch time." she said with a curt nod pouring out the tea.

Greg laughed a bit.

"I meant emotionally, not physically." he said still laughing a little.

"Oh," Violet said pausing then beaming at her brother "I feel very, very happy!"

Greg smiled, and he knew. He knew that all the years of worry over Violet's future hadn't culminated to much, because his sweet,frail little sister was a resilient little thing especially when happy. Violet ,like her namesake, could thrive anywhere as long as she had a little footing


End file.
